


Against Regulations

by Lieutenant_Romanoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, BlackwatchWeek, Jesse is in his 20s, M/M, Mild Smut, Rule Breaking, mcreyes - Freeform, my first time writing any kind of smut sweet jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Romanoff/pseuds/Lieutenant_Romanoff
Summary: In his younger days, Jesse McCree had considered himself to be a rule breaker, but now a full agent of Blackwatch, he had turned himself around. No more rule breaking for him. Well, that was the plan at least but it seemed one Gabriel Reyes had a habit of making him throw all his self control out the window.





	Against Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwatch Week Day 2- Breaking the Rules
> 
> Do you ever see a prompt and start writing a small little drabble and then next thing you know you're over 5000 words deep and writing your first ever attempt at smut? Yeah, this is that prompt.

For all of his reckless antics and wild nature, McCree was generally a man who followed the rules. The days of Deadlock and meaningless murder were behind him and he had resolved to do nothing that would disappoint his superiors in Blackwatch. There was also the fact that if he stepped a toe out of line he could be sent to prison for the rest of his life since the only thing keeping him here was his value to the team. But Jesse liked to think his newfound obedience was more due to his own personal growth.

 

That being said, there were certain rules that Jesse just couldn’t manage to follow. Blackwatch had a surprisingly long set of regulations, both stated and unwritten, so he figured it wouldn’t matter too much if there were a few he broke. It wasn’t like he was the only one, he knew for a fact that Genji was breaking about half a dozen rules but since he was Angela’s little pet project he could get away with it all. McCree was on much thinner ice so he had to be careful with which rules he chose to stretch. There were just some rules that McCree felt were too tempting to disobey…

*******

**Rule 1- Never disobey your commander**

Jesse had always had a problem with higher ups trying to tell him what to do. In his opinion he knew what was best for him to do and to listen to someone else was to put his life in their hands; something he was wholly unwilling to do. Gabriel Reyes though was a man that Jesse felt he could trust. He had risked his position to stop the UN from sending McCree to prison and so he felt as though he owed the man. More than that though, he genuinely believed Gabriel to be a good leader. Over the years that he had spent in Blackwatch he had learnt to respect Gabriel as a man and a leader and over time he had happily followed Gabriel’s instructions, trusting the man’s judgement to get them out of battles time and time again.

 

However, sometimes Gabriel Reyes could be a real self-sacrificing, bull-headed jerk. It was on a mission in Texas where Jesse first broke one of Blackwatch’s explicitly stated rules. The team were on a mission to wipe out a branch of the Deadlock Gang who were murdering and looting their way through the open plains. It had seemed like a relatively simple task; kill or capture the 30 or so members of the breakaway faction and collect any illegal arms found in their warehouse. As such, Reyes had brought along only a couple of his agents including Genji and McCree. It wasn’t long before it all went terribly wrong. Their information had been incorrect and instead of the 30 members of the gang they were expecting, they were quickly faced with well over twice that and however skilled the Blackwatch recruits might be, they were no match for the sheer numbers that they faced.

 

A few of their men had already fallen and Harding was sporting a deadly looking wound to her stomach. It was becoming increasingly clear that there was no way out of this situation and it seemed their commander had noticed this too.

 

“McCree, Shimada, Jones! You need to get Harding and yourselves out of here.” Reyes yelled over the sounds of shots from the gang members in front of them.

 

“We’re aware of that, Commander but what exactly do you expect us to do?” Jones yelled back, popping out from their cover to take out another foe with her rifle.

 

“When I give the signal, you run like hell you got it?”

 

“But, Commander, what about you?” Harding spat out before hissing in pain again.

 

“Don’t worry about me, just get yourselves out of here.” Gabriel ordered before firing two powerful shots from his dual shotguns which landed dead in the chest of a gang member who had been trying to sneak around their cover.

 

“Commander we ain’t just leaving you.” Jesse said and Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

 

“For god’s sake, Jesse, that’s an order from your commander you better do what I damn well say.” He snapped back at him. Jesse narrowed his eyes but Genji tugged at his arm.

 

“Just do what he says.” He said sternly. Jesse huffed and yanked himself out of the man’s grip.

 

“NOW!” Gabriel yelled suddenly as he burst out of their cover. The group of them looked aghast, eyes wide as their commander spiralled forth, guns seemingly shooting from all directions at the cloud of enemies that surrounded them. It was Genji who snapped out of it first.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” He shouted over the sounds of Reyes’ shots and deep, maniacal laughter. Jesse grabbed Harding’s arms and pulled her into his arms. She snarled at him but aside from that offered no resistance. The group of them ran through the pathway their commander had formed for them as Genji threw shurikens at any gang members who weren’t focused on the whirlpool of death that was their commander. They reached the exit to the warehouse without any problems but before they burst through the door Jesse paused. He whipped around to see how Gabriel was faring. There were clouds of smoke everywhere but through it all Jesse could see Gabriel still spiralling around, shotguns a blur. He was faring well but there were still far too many men around him. There was no situation McCree could see where the commander came out of this alive. He let out an annoyed sound before turning around to face Jones.

 

“Take Harding, I gotta go back.” Jones looked at him, horrified.

 

“What do you mean go back? You’ll get yourself killed!” She said, eyes wide. And yet Jesse noticed that she took Harding into her arms anyway. Harding let out another hiss of anger as she was jostled around but she was in no position to argue with her situation.

 

“He’s gonna die if we just leave him.” Jesse snapped, already pulling peacekeeper back out of his holster.

 

“He gave us an order, we have to leave him. We have to follow our commander’s orders no matter what.” Genji snarled and Jesse thought it was ironic that he of all people was preaching about following the rules. Jesse reloaded Peacekeeper and pulled the brim of his hat down. He shot a smirk at Genji who narrowed his eyes.

 

“Frankly Genji, I don’t give a shit about the rules right now.” And with that Jesse ran back into the room, ignoring Genji’s angry shouts that followed him.

 

He raised his pistol and with a low drawl of ‘It’s High Noon’, sent out 6 perfect headshots which sent the targeted men crashing to the floor. The room’s inhabitants whipped around to see a smug looking McCree, reloading his gun with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The gang members looked shocked to see him and Gabriel… he just rolled his eyes. Seizing the opportunity, he raised his shotguns and sent two more men sprawling to the ground. McCree ran into the thick of the fight, shots left and right meeting with skulls and organs. He heard footsteps to his left and whipped around in time to see a man with a katana embedded in his chest. He fell towards him to reveal a dark clothed man behind him.

 

“Much obliged, Genji” Jesse said with a tip of his hat. Genji merely sheathed his blade and glared at McCree.

 

“I hate you.” Is all he said before turning around and dashing towards a cluster of Deadlock members.

 

Minutes later the trio found themselves panting in the middle of the warehouse, dead bodies surrounding them, McCree clutching his side in pain. Within seconds of the final body hitting the ground, Gabriel whipped around to face his recruits.

 

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?” He snarled.

 

“Saving your life!” Jesse retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“I gave you a direct order to get out of here and you went against it!” Gabriel continued, anger in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, an order that would’ve got you killed.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, you know the rules, Jesse. Never disobey your commander!”

 

“I don’t care, Gabriel!” Jesse yelled, and Genji raised an eyebrow. “You gave an order that would have us abandon you to die. I ain’t following an order like that.”

 

“If you didn’t have your Deadeye and Genji hadn’t come in to save your ass you’d be dead!” Gabriel fought back but some of the fury had disappeared from his eyes.

 

“Who cares? I sure as hell ain’t letting you die alone, Gabe. If you want me to follow the rules, make them ones I can actually follow!”

 

The three of them were silent for a moment whilst McCree panted heavily. Genji shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable at being caught in the middle of McCree’s outburst. After what felt like an eternity, Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.

 

“I won’t tell Morrison about this. You did what you thought was right and I can’t fault you for that.”

 

“Thank you, Commander.” Genji said with a slight bow.

 

“Thanks Gabe.” Jesse smiled at Gabriel and, to everyone’s surprise, Gabriel smiled back, resting his hand on Jesse’s shoulder before walking towards the exit.

 

“Come on you two. Jones and Harding are waiting for us.”

***

**Rule 2- Treat the Strike Commander with respect**

Jesse McCree didn’t really consider himself an unfriendly person. He was always the guy in the bar chatting with strangers and inviting them to drink with him; the one who managed to cheer people up no matter what. For hells sake he’d managed to get Genji, a swirling ball of hatred and self-loathing to like him. Well kind of like him. Tolerate him maybe. At any rate the point was that Jesse was a people person. It took a lot to make him snap at somebody.

 

And yet, every time he spoke to Strike Commander Jack Morrison, he could feel himself close to breaking point. It wasn’t that he hated the guy particularly, in fact he respected the guy for all he did. Overwatch was an incredibly successful organisation that, under his guidance, had stopped conflicts all across the globe. The problem was that the man really didn’t get Blackwatch. He was ignorant to all of its actions and functions and this was apparent any time he spoke to Gabriel or any other member of the Blackwatch organisation. Any time a report was filed with any vague mention of torture or whenever they sent in a death report when they’d lost another agent, Morrison went crazy.

 

Blackwatch dealt with all the toughest missions so it was inevitable that they would lose more men than Overwatch would. As for the torture, Blackwatch was willing to do whatever it took to get the information they needed to save lives. Morrison didn’t understand that and he never would. The Strike Commander didn’t have to do any of the dirty work, he only had to deal with the aftermath. Jesse wasn’t denying that it was probably tough to speak to the family of a deceased officer and trying to cover up any report of torture from the UN was likely to take a toll on the man’s conscience. But none of this meant that he could treat Blackwatch the way he did.

 

After an especially tough mission which had resulted in the deaths of 5 agents and which had involved the torture of 3 men, Gabriel had been summoned to Morrison’s office. For some reason, Jesse assumed moral support, Gabriel had decided to bring the cowboy along to face what was likely to be a furious Strike Commander. Sure enough, not a second after they closed the door behind them, Jack Morrison began his tirade.

 

“What the fuck was that today, Gabriel? Five deaths and three torture cases? Do you even think about the possible ramifications of your actions? Do I need to remind you that these things are illegal?”

 

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t know about the tortures if I’m being honest” Gabriel shrugged noncommittally.

 

“Oh so now you’re hiding shit from me? Come on Gabe! I’ve already got the UN breathing down my neck and now I have to worry about you keeping secrets? I need you on my side and you’re over there, surrounded by a bunch of criminals and murderers, keeping shit from me.” Jesse tensed at his description of Blackwatch. It was no secret that the Strike Commander hated the fact that Blackwatch was made up of ex-criminals and other questionable figures. It still hurt hearing the man condemn the organisation to his face. He held his breath though, it wasn’t worth the argument.

 

“Jack I’m doing this to help you. You tell me it’s difficult to deal with the torture cases so I keep them quiet, it’s the best option for us both.” Gabriel said reasonably, arms still crossed against his chest.

 

“Keeping them quiet? God damn, Gabriel, it’s bad enough that you’re becoming some kind of sick fuck who’s conducting torture under my nose but keeping it secret. Do you even hear yourself? You sound exactly like the people we’re trying to stop! Torturers and maniacs and-”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up Morrison.” Both heads snapped around with wide eyes to face McCree.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“You heard me, shut up. You have no idea what you’re talking about! You think Gabriel enjoys the torture? You think any of us do? I know to you we’re just disgusting criminals who deserve to be in jail for the shit we’ve done but we ain’t heartless and Gabe certainly ain’t either. Why do we torture people? To get the information we need to save lives. So you shut the fuck up with calling Gabriel a sick fuck, he does this to save people which is more than your pencil pushing ass does these days. You have no idea what it’s like out there so if you’re going to judge him for his actions on the field how about you get your ass onto the field and show us how to do it without the manic torture.”

 

The room fell silent. Jesse was breathing heavily, still filled with rage at Morrison’s words. It was one thing to shit talk the actual criminals of Blackwatch but to attack Gabriel? Now that was a step too far, the man had only ever done things for the greater good and Jesse refused to listen to the man be disrespected in such a way. Gabriel was staring at Jesse with shock clear on his face but Jesse couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes.

 

“Get out, McCree.” Morrison said. Jesse opened his mouth to argue but suddenly the ramifications of what he’d done hit him at once and he quickly shut it. Yelling at the Strike Commander was one of the worst rules to break, it was probably best to leave it how it was and walk away whilst he still had the chance. He deflated, turned on his foot and all but ran out of the office. Once the door had closed behind it he sunk to the floor against it.

 

“Shit. Shit. SHIT.” He swore, banging his fists on the floor. Curse him and his dumb mouth. He couldn’t keep quiet for five damn minutes and now he was for sure in trouble. This was certainly enough to get him kicked out of Blackwatch and if that happened… well Gabriel had made clear that it was Blackwatch or a jail cell.

 

When Gabriel eventually came out of Morrison’s office, Jesse looked up at him with an apologetic glance.

 

“Gabe I’m so sorry I didn’t-” He began but Gabriel cut him off.

 

“I got you off the hook.”

 

“You what?!” Jesse jumped to his feet and stared at his commander in disbelief.

 

“I spoke to Jack, he’s not saying anything about what happened in there. I told him you were tired after the mission and he decided to let it slide.” Jesse couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was forgiven, he wasn’t getting punished, he could stay. Without thinking Jesse threw his arms around Gabriel and pulled him in for a hug. Gabriel seemed taken aback at first but after a couple of moments Jesse felt strong arms wrap around him.

 

“Holy shit, Gabe I can’t thank you enough.” 

 

“It’s fine, Jesse. Thank you for defending Blackwatch.” Jesse turned bright red and was grateful his face was currently pressed into Gabriel’s shoulder. It was the first time Gabriel had ever thanked him for anything and the thought of that made him grin so much that he didn’t even mention that the only reason he’d yelled at Morrison was because he had dared insult Gabriel…

 

***

**Rule 3- Don’t sleep with your fellow agents**

Now this wasn’t a rule that was ever explicitly stated to Jesse or anyone else that he knew of. However, judging by the reactions of his fellow Blackwatch agents when he had excitedly told them about the sex he and Genji had the previous night, he assumed that it was one of those unwritten rules that everyone knows about. So from that point on, Jesse had resolved to never have sex with another agent, less one of their superiors find out and kick Jesse out for rule breaking. If Jesse was to ever be kicked out of Blackwatch he really didn’t want it to be because of his sexual exploits.

 

In the years that he’d been working for Blackwatch, this rule had seemed easy enough to follow. He and Genji had slept together a few nights into him joining and although the two had become friends, the situation had never arisen again. It seemed Genji was happy with their friendship and had no desire to repeat the events of that evening. This suited McCree just fine, he liked Genji a lot but although that night had been a hell of a lot of fun, he didn’t like the man in that way and didn’t want to risk their relationship just for one more night of fun.

 

For a long time then, McCree was happily keeping to the rule of not sleeping with fellow agents. It was only when the object of his affection started flirting back that his rule was put to the test. Jesse McCree made no secret of his shameless flirting with their commander. He would drop an innuendo here and there, Genji would roll his eyes at him and Gabriel would sigh and tell Jesse to get on with his damned job. As far as Gabriel and Genji knew it was just Jesse joking around and that was fine with Jesse. He wasn’t about to let everyone know that he had a huge raging boner for his commander.

 

The flirting was fun for a while and gave Jesse a satisfying buzz as the words left his mouth. It became more of a problem when Gabriel started to respond. It first happened when Jesse, Gabriel and Genji were on a stealth mission. They trio had changed into skin tight stealth suits that left little to the imagination. Jesse lamented the loss of his signature cowboy hat but he couldn’t deny he appreciated seeing Gabriel in such a tight outfit. As usual, McCree decided to shamelessly flirt with the older man.

 

“Looking good Commander.” He said with a wink. Genji just sighed, the sound of a long suffering friend who had been dealing with his friend’s bullshit for too long. Jesse just grinned at his friend, anticipating a groan and dismissive comment from their Commander.

 

“Don’t look too bad yourself, Jesse.” Gabriel retorted with his own wink. Jesse froze and Genji’s eyes widened. What the hell was happening? Gabriel noticed Jesse’s stunned silence and turned to face the cowboy.

 

“What’s wrong, Jesse? Cat got your tongue?” He punctuated the statement with a light smack to Jesse’s ass that made the younger man squeak. Gabriel just chortled and wandered off to grab the rest of their equipment.

 

“Did…Did that just happen?” Jesse stuttered out once Gabriel had left the room. Genji seemed to be as shocked as Jesse was as he said nothing, merely nodding to confirm that it had indeed just happened.

 

This strange behaviour continued. Jesse would drop an innuendo or a sly comment to test the waters and time after time Gabriel would reply with his own flirty comment, shocking Jesse every damn time. Genji had stopped being shocked by this point and instead teased McCree mercilessly about the fact that his little game had come back to bite him. Jesse would just shake his head and call Genji a little shit but he couldn’t help but dwell on the commander’s behaviour. Gabriel wasn’t the kind of man to joke like Jesse did, he didn’t seem like the kind of person who would flirt with someone meaninglessly just to prank them. The problem was, the only other situation was that Gabriel was willingly flirting with McCree and that was just too bonkers a concept for McCree to even entertain.

 

Clearly then, Gabriel was just playing Jesse at his own game. After getting over the initial embarrassment of his goddamn crush flirting back at him, Jesse fell back into his stride, responding to Gabriel’s sexually charged comments with another flirtatious remark and then he laughed off the remarks along with the rest of the agents. He failed to notice the way the commander’s brow furrowed after every retort the younger man made.

 

It all came to a head a few weeks later. Blackwatch had just successfully completed a major mission with no casualties, an absolute rarity for them. Everyone changed out of their uniforms as quickly as possible, talking about drinking and partying and celebrating late into the night. Jesse hung behind, needing a bit longer to pull off his overly complex cowboy outfit. He heard a door open behind him as he pulled on his boots. Commander Reyes stepped in and Jesse grinned.

 

“Hey Commander. Nice job today, being good at your job and looking as good as you do is some mighty impressive multitasking if you don’t mind me saying.” Jesse flirted offhandedly. He wasn’t even sure why, the pair were alone and there was no-one to laugh at the game they were playing. It took McCree totally by surprise then when Gabriel’s arms slammed against the wall on either side of his head.

 

“Tell me, _Jesse,_ do you intend to do anything about the flirting you’ve been doing for the past couple of months?” Gabriel’s face was inches away from Jesse’s and he gulped loudly.

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean” Gabriel let out a short bark of laughter.

 

“Sure you don’t, Jesse.” He drawled, leaning in impossibly closer. Jesse could feel the man’s breath on his face and he could feel his own breathing rapidly increase to go along with his thundering heartbeat. He swallowed again and managed to find his voice.

 

“Well it’s just a joke right? Entertaining everyone and having a bit of fun…” Jesse trailed off at the intense look in Gabriel’s eyes.

 

“A bit of fun, hmm?” Gabriel chuckled lowly and Jesse felt his breath hitch. Gabriel’s fingers gently grabbed the younger man’s chin and tilted his head slightly to one side. Jesse was frozen in place, overwhelmed by the feeling of his commander’s fingers on his face and his body oh so close to his own. He ached to close the distance between them but was too damn terrified to act. Mercifully, it seemed Gabriel was taking pity on him.

 

He surged forwards and McCree let out a small squeak as he felt Gabriel’s lips crash onto his own. There was a horrific moment where Jesse couldn’t get his body to break out of the paralysis he seemed to be locked into but when he felt Gabriel’s teeth graze his bottom lip, the spell was broken. Jesse threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck and kissed him with a passion unlike anything he’d felt before. Gabriel took it all in his stride and placed his free hand on Jesse’s waist, digging his fingers in like Jesse was the only thing keeping him in place. Gabriel kissed like a dying man, all passion and fury, as though Jesse were the air he needed to stay alive. Jesse was content to allow Gabriel to take everything he wanted from him in that moment. When Gabriel parted his lips slightly though, Jesse seized the opportunity to regain some kind of control in the situation as he pushed his tongue into the older man’s mouth. The answering moan was enough to make Jesse practically preen and he couldn’t help but push himself further into Gabriel’s mouth and further towards his body.

 

After what felt like nowhere near long enough, Gabriel broke away. Jesse whimpered lightly and attempted to chase after his commanders lips which resulted only in a chuckle from the man.

 

“Was that enough fun for you, Jesse?” He grinned. Jesse shook his head wildly and reached up to lightly press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but Gabriel drew back once more.

 

“I don’t think so, Jesse, but I’ll tell you what.” Jesse was listening with rapt attention as Gabriel lowered his mouth to Jesse’s ear. As the man spoke softly, Jesse felt himself shiver.

 

“Meet me at my office around 8 tonight and we can continue this… bit of fun as you called it.” The man stepped back and Jesse felt his cheeks blaze. Was Gabriel actually suggesting what Jesse thought he was? He looked at the slightly flustered look on the commander’s face and the way his eyes burned with lust and realised that yes, this was absolutely what he thought it was.

 

“Su-sure thing.” Jesse finally replied, nodding his head slightly. Gabriel surged forwards once more, claiming Jesse’s lips with his own and clutching onto Jesse’s hips. The force of the kiss made Jesse feel dizzy but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care as he felt Gabriel’s lips move in time with his own. All too soon, Gabriel broke away again and, with a quick wink at an incredibly flustered Jesse, strode out the room.

 

Jesse took a seat to try and calm himself down and make sense of what had just happened. Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch commander and Jesse’s crush of about 2 years had just kissed him and invited him to his room for what was undeniably passionate making out and sex. He half couldn’t believe what had just happened but after pinching his arm several times he came to the conclusion that he was very much awake and that had undeniably just happened. His commander was offering what Jesse had fantasised about for a long time and all he had to do was show up at the right time.

 

A niggling voice in Jesse’s head reminded him of his promise to keep to the rules and he groaned. If having sex with your fellow agent was against the rules then having sex with your commander was almost definitely taking the rules and throwing them out the goddamn window. He had sworn he was going to keep to the rules to ensure he could actually stay in Blackwatch. Not only did he not want to go to prison but the thought of having to leave Genji and never see him again hurt. If anyone found out that Jesse had slept with his commander he had a one way ticket to a jail cell where he would rot alone.

 

Then again, another voice popped up in Jesse’s head, who would know? It wasn’t like Jesse was going to go running his mouth to everyone in Blackwatch and Gabriel wanted to keep Jesse around so it wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone. So long as they both kept it quiet, Jesse would be free to stay in Blackwatch for as long as he lived.

 

Mind made up, Jesse rose to his feet with a new spring in his step. Yes this was almost certainly breaking the rules but hey, if nobody knew was it really a problem. And after all, he thought as he sauntered out of the room, some rules are just too tempting to break.

 

***

**Rule 4- Don’t fall in love with your commander**

This wasn’t exactly an official rule of Blackwatch or Overwatch. It was more of a personal rule that Jesse had made when he first realised his crush on his commander. When he had first seen the Commander bare chested, his chest glistening with sweat as he and Genji had sparred in one of the training rooms, Jesse knew he was fucked. It wasn’t just his well-toned chest (although that certainly did help), it was the look of fierce determination in his eyes, the way his body moved as he dodged Genji’s attacks and the way he grinned every time Genji managed to land a shot on him. In that moment Jesse made himself a strict rule that he was determined to follow. Don’t fall in love with your commander.

 

Over time the rule became harder and harder to not break. The first time Gabriel congratulated Jesse on a job well done after an especially tough mission, it took everything Jesse had to not gaze with pure adoration at the older man. Seeing the genuine smile on Gabriel’s face and the look of absolute pride in his eyes tugged at Jesse’s heartstrings. When he laid in bed later and thought about the way Gabriel had looked at him, it took repetitive reminders to himself that he had promised not to fall in love with the man for his heartrate to finally calm down and his thoughts to stabilise.

 

The situation got even harder the first time Jesse and Gabriel had sex. When the two were laying on the commander’s bed, naked and panting heavily Jesse felt the telltale swell in his heart. He risked a sideway glance at Gabriel and instantly regretted it. The man was staring back at him with a soft smile on his face, sweat glistening on his brow and a look of pure satisfaction. Jesse turned away quickly and willed his heart to get itself under control. It was just sex, he reminded himself. Awesome, incredible sex with the man you’ve been crushing on for years but still just sex. Don’t get carried away. When Gabriel stretched and rolled onto his side, his arm falling over Jesse’s body and holding him towards his body, Jesse held his breath. His heart burned with love but he refused to acknowledge it. The rule, he reminded himself strongly, the _rule._

 

And so Jesse continued his determined task of not falling in love with his commander. Time and time again Gabriel would invite Jesse to his office or his room for a heated make out session or a more intense round of sex and time and time again Jesse would go. Every time he held his tongue as he came in Gabriel’s arms, desperately fighting off the ‘I love you’ that threatened to spill from his lips. By this time, Jesse had admitted to himself that he had failed to follow his own rule but now he was adamant that he would never act upon it. Sleeping with your commander was bad enough but dating them? That probably broke about 10 different rules and was way harder to keep secret than the sex.

 

However, it seemed that Jesse McCree was rather loose lipped when it came to sex with Gabriel Reyes. He had been doing such a good job of keeping his feelings secret; leaving Gabriel’s room after sex with little or no words and keeping his sex ramblings to ‘Gabriel’, ‘harder’ and ‘more’. All in all he thought he was doing a good job. But when Gabriel decided he wanted Jesse to top for a change, it all went out the window. When he felt the older man slide heavily onto his dick and shallowly bounce up and down, Jesse felt himself break.

 

“Holy shit, Gabe you’re so good, I love you so fucking much.” He moaned out before he could even stop himself. Gabriel immediately stopped and Jesse’s eyes flew open. Shit. He’d just said that out loud. And all it had taken was to have Gabriel sit on his dick. God he was so weak.

 

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t mean it. Fuck I’m sorry.” He burst out before Gabriel could even reply. He threw his hands over his face as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Now he’d done it. He’d ruined everything. Now his ass was going to get thrown out of Blackwatch for sure. Curse him and his stupid mouth.

 

“Jesse, look at me.” Gabriel said sternly. That was frankly the last thing Jesse wanted to do in that moment but he reluctantly pulled his hands away from his face. He expected to see Gabriel looking disappointed or angry but instead the man had a smile on his face and his eyes conveyed pure… relief?

 

“What? Why aren’t you angry?”

 

“Angry? Why the fuck would I be angry?” Gabriel frowned at Jesse.

 

“I mean… you heard what I said right…”

 

“And why would that make me anything other than happy, Jesse?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Jesse felt his eyes widen.

 

“H-happy?” He stuttered out in shock. Gabriel just laughed.

 

“Obviously. Jesus you’re so slow sometimes, Jesse. I love you, you moron.” He grinned down at Jesse who was frozen in place. Love. Gabriel loved him. _Gabriel loved him._ The words struck Jesse and he squawked, pulling Gabriel down onto his chest and into a massive hug. He loved him. Jesse McCree loved Gabriel and he loved him back. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Gabriel just laughed at the younger man’s ridiculous reaction.

 

“You are dumb, Jesse. Why did you think I kept inviting you to sleep with me you idiot?” Jesse just buried his head in Gabriel’s chest and grinned.

 

“I love you.” He repeated and Gabriel just chuckled.

 

“I love you too, idiot. Now could we get back to what we were doing now?” He shifted on Jesse’s dick impatiently and Jesse let out a low moan. Okay, maybe Jesse’s freak out could wait until after they were done…

 

***

Falling in love with and dating your commander was, as it turned out, not exactly following the rules of Blackwatch. It seemed however that no-body, apart from a single member of the Overwatch senior board, actually gave a crap. Morrison merely rolled his eyes at the pair and told them to get the hell out of his office whilst Amari actually cheered and yelled at Doctor Ziegler that she owed her 50 bucks. Genji had just shook his head when Jesse told him and the rest of Blackwatch… they just told them if they ever caught them having sex they would use every method of torture they had been taught against them. Gabriel had never looked more proud.

 

Jesse liked to think he was a man who followed the rules, but when it came to Gabriel Reyes, he would break every single one of them if it meant he could be by his side. Some rules, he decided, were worth breaking.


End file.
